


Flip her turnwise

by Phrenotobe_Archive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Colourswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe_Archive/pseuds/Phrenotobe_Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A red Rose is brilliant, and just as intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip her turnwise

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Bro ended up with Rose's meteor instead of Dave's? And how she grew up to match him snark for snark, blow for blow, ironic stunt for stunt? And who could forget the eldritch smuppets?

When you slide into the frame with iPod earphones, you get them neatly trimmed because you’ve got too much of your mind focusing on Lil Kim and Kanye. You start to beatbox instead, taking time by your heartbeat. Classical refrains war with Depeche Mode and Ke$ha, and your flow is on point every time people stop you from using your mouth for percussion. You never stop talking and making noise, no matter what the rest of you is doing. God, do you love making cool shit. It’s satisfying to get a pattern correct, pinning a plush piece into place, putting it together and packing it in styrofoam peanuts with a motion activated sensor and a coiled spring. Lalonde’s high-pitched scream was worth every wheedled cent it took to get him to skype the unboxing. 

You know how to defend yourself, duh. Miss Congeniality and Legally Blonde are for ironic purposes but when push comes to shove and people get a little too handsy you can nail a guy in the gut with the sharp edge of your elbow when he thinks you can’t get away. You’d have covered the rest of the S.I.N.G if he hadn’t run like a diaper baby, but later you realize your hands are shaking, and you’re glad you didn’t have to. 

Bro is on the roof every day. It’s dangerous for a girl without a weapon, and he knows his swords. You’re not his copy, not by a long shot. He shrugs and tries a few things before something sticks - a tanto in each hand, a fencing sabre, butterfly knives. You end up researching hand to hand and swinging a repeat thud into hot sand. Your knuckles are harder than most things you hit. He starts to test you, every day, and it runs you full of nerves and ruins your sleep. You nearly sneak up on him with a double fistful of smuppet ass, carefully jury-rigged to be spectacular tentacular, but he’s not as wired as you are and a lot less sleep-deprived. 

You make up for it later, taking his custom orders and laying them perkily on the school roof on photo day, up before dawn and down under the covers moments before your alarm goes off. Evidence is circumstantial - Bro’s approval palpably substantial - and it doesn’t take the lil sis of a programmer long to hack some security cameras. Your timing, as always, is perfection.


End file.
